gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion
In a Grand Theft Auto game, attaining '100% completion '''involves numerous tasks, though there are usually some things that are not required for 100% completion. Achieving 100% completion usually rewards the player with special bonuses. Below are explanations of what is required in each game to achieve 100% completion, as well as any rewards that will be unlocked by doing so. Grand Theft Auto III :''Main Article: 100% Completion in Grand Theft Auto III To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto III, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all Portland Story Missions * Complete all Staunton Island Story Missions * Complete all Shoreside Vale Story Missions * Complete all Phone Missions * Complete all Off-Road Missions * Complete all Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Complete all Vehicle Missions * Complete all Import/Export Tasks * Collect all Hidden Packages * Complete all Rampages * Complete all Unique Jumps The player must complete the mission Smack Down before the mission Waka-Gashira Wipeout, and Two-Faced Tanner before the mission Grand Theft Aero. Otherwise those missions cannot be played and therefore 100% cannot be reached. It is also worth nothing that hostilities with the game's gangs (brought about as a side-effect of the game's storyline) can make the Paramedic and Firefighter missions incredibly difficult later on, so it is advisable to complete these as soon as possible, before gang members become violent towards the player (the Mafia, Triads and Colombian Cartel can prove particularly troublesome). Rewards *Unlike in later Grand Theft Auto games, there are no rewards for obtaining 100% completion, although some side-missions can give minor rewards to the player that are not seen in later GTA games (e.g: the Borgnine or Police Bribes spawning at the player's safehouses, the later being exclusively by getting Hidden Packages through Liberty City) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City :Main Article: 100% Completion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all Storyline Missions (The Party to Keep Your Friends Close...) * Complete all Gang Missions * Complete all Asset Missions * Complete all Street Races * Complete all Pay Phone Missions * Complete all Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions * Complete all Sparrow Missions * Complete all Off-Road Missions * Complete all Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Complete all Other Missions * Complete all Vehicle Missions * Collect all Hidden Packages * Complete all Rampages * Complete all Unique Jumps * Get/Buy all Properties Rewards * 200% health and 200% armor * Infinite ammunition for all weapons * The ability to recruit three bodyguards from the Vercetti Estate * The "Frankie" outfit inside Vercetti Estate * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Tommy Vercetti drives Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas :Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA San Andreas To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Complete all storyline missions (Big Smoke to End of the Line). *Learn all new moves from the three gyms. *Complete all vehicle challenges. **Chiliad Challenge **BMX Challenge **NRG-500 Challenge *Complete all asset missions. **Zero's RC Shop **Wang Cars **Trucking missions **Roboi's Food Mart courier mission **Hippy Shopper's courier mission **Burger Shot's courier missions **Valet Parking **Hunter Quarry missions *Complete all odd job missions. **Vigilante (level 12) **Paramedic (level 12) **Firefighter (level 12) **Taxi Driver (50 fares) **Pimping (level 10) **Freight Train (level 2) *Complete the Ammu-Nation shooting range (level 12) *Get all 30 vehicles to the Import/Export crane. *Finish all schools with at least bronze on each test. **Driving School **Flight School **Bike School **Boat School *Purchase all 29 safehouses. *Finish all stadium events. **8-Track **Kickstart **Blood Bowl **Dirt Track *Win all race tournaments *Collect all pickup items. **50 Oysters **100 Tags **50 Snapshots **50 Horseshoes Rewards * $1,000,000 * Infinite ammunition for all Weapons * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Carl Johnson drives * The Hydra spawns on the roof of Sweet's house * The Rhino spawns by the bridge going above Ganton * The BMX spawns by the Police Station in Los Santos Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories :Main article: 100% Completion in GTA Liberty City Stories To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Finish all storyline missions (Home Sweet Home to The Sicilian Gambit). *Complete all side-missions. **Bumps and Grinds **9mm Mayhem **Scooter Shooter **Scrapyard Challenge **Wong Side of the Tracks **RC Triad Take-Down **Karmageddon **Go Go Faggio **Car Salesman **Bike Salesman **AWOL Angel **See The Sight Before Your Flight *Finish all races in first place **Thrashin' RC **Ragin' RC **Chasin' RC **Red Light Racing **Low Rider Rumble **Deimos Dash **Torrington TT **Gangsta GP **Wi-Cheetah Run *Avenging Angels (15 levels in all three islands) *Slash TV (twice) *Deliver all 16 cars to Love Media. *Complete all odd jobs. **Taxi Driver (100 fares) **Trash Dash (all three islands) **Vigilante (12 levels) **Firefighter (12 levels) **Paramedic (12 levels) **Joe's Pizza (10 levels) **Noodle Punk (10 levels) *Collect all 100 Hidden Packages. *Complete all 20 rampages. *Complete all 26 Unique Stunt Jumps. Rewards *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the player possesses. *A Rhino spawns in Fort Staunton. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories :Main article: 100% Completion in GTA Vice City Stories To get 100% in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories you need to do the following things: *Complete all storyline missions (Soldier to Last Stand). *Burst all 99 red balloons. *Complete all 36 unique stunt jumps. (30 jumps on the PSP version.) *Complete all 35 rampages. (30 rampages on the PSP version.) *All 30 empire sites owned. *Max respect on each type of business. :*Protection Racket: Ultimate Badass :*Loan Shark: Crim Reaper :*Prostitution: Mack Daddy :*Drugs: Smack Daddy :*Smuggling: Pirate Captain :*Robbery: Heist Master *Complete the Vigilante side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Firefighter side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Air Rescue side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Paramedic side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete 50 fares or make at least $5,000 for Taxi Driver. *Complete the Beach Patrol side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete "Vice Sights" to 5 levels. *Complete "Fire Copter" to 5 levels. *Seize 32 vehicles for the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound. *Cause at least $1,700 damage or more on "Rush". (PlayStation 2 only) *Cause at least $2,000 damage or more on "Crash!". *Complete all timed side-missions. :*Mashin' Up the Mall :*Harbor Hover Race :*Haiti Hover Race :*Crims on Wings :*Crims on Water Wings (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Town :*Playground on the Park (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Dock (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Point :*Land Sea and Air Ace :*Hyman Memorial O.D.T. (PlayStation 2 only) :*Skywolf :*Caddy Daddy (PlayStation 2 only) *Swinger's Club *Phil's Shooting Range *Complete all 5 turismo races on the mainland. *Complete all 4 turismo races on the east island. *Complete all 8 courses for Watersports. *Complete all 12 courses for the Sanchez Time Trials. *Complete all 8 courses for BMX Time Trials. *Complete all 4 courses for Quad Time Trials. Rewards *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the player possesses. *The ability to watch most of the storyline cutscenes at The Clymenus Suite. Grand Theft Auto IV :Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the following are requirements for 100% completion: *Complete the main story missions (The Cousins Bellic to Out of Commission or A Revenger's Tragedy). *Complete all 10 drug deliveries for Little Jacob. *Win all 9 races for Brucie Kibbutz at least once. *Complete all 10 Exotic Exports for Brucie. *Complete all 9 of The Fixer's Assassinations. *Complete all 30 car thefts for Stevie. *Brucie Kibbutz - Unlock special ability. *Little Jacob - Unlock special ability. *Packie McReary - Unlock special ability. *Brucie Kibbutz - Do each available activity once. *Little Jacob - Do each available activity once. *Packie McReary - Do each available activity once. *Beat the computer or a friend at Pool. *Beat the computer or a friend at Darts. *Beat the computer or a friend in a full game of Bowling. *Get the high score in the QUB3D arcade game. *Do all random character missions (excluding Jeff, Ivan, Clarence, and Cherise). *Complete all the Most Wanted missions via police computer. *Do 20 vigilante missions via police computer using the "Recent Crimes" option. *Kill all 200 Flying Rats. *Complete all 50 stunt jumps. Rewards *Gives the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. NOTE: When purchasing, ex., "Infinite" Rounds of Ammunition for a Pistol, saving, then re-loading that profile, will result in the Numerical Value of Ammunition being lowered to the standard for that particular Weapon. Thus, every time you buy "Infinite" ammunition for a weapon, save, then re-load, you won't have that "Infinite" ammunition from before. *Unlocks the Key To the City achievement The Lost and Damned :Main article: 100% Completion in The Lost and Damned To attain 100% completion in The Lost and Damned, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete 22 storyline missions (Clean and Serene to Get Lost). * Complete 25 Gang War side missions. * Complete 12 Bike Race side missions. * Finish Importing/Exporting Bikes for Angus -10. * Terminate 50 seagulls. * Find 2 Random Characters. * Complete Stubbs' jobs -5. * Win a game of arm wrestling, pool, darts, and air hockey against anyone. * Bring Terry or Clay to air hockey, darts, drinking, eating, pool, show, and strip club. Rewards *Gives the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. NOTE: When purchasing, ex., "Infinite" Rounds of Ammunition for a Pistol, saving, then re-loading that profile, will result in the Numerical Value of Ammunition being lowered to the standard for that particular Weapon. Thus, every time you buy "Infinite" ammunition for a weapon, save, then re-load, you won't have that "Infinite" ammunition from before. The Ballad of Gay Tony :Main article: 100% Completion in The Ballad of Gay Tony To attain 100% completion in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete 26 storyline missions (I luv LC to Departure Time) * Complete 25 Drug Wars * Win the 3 triathlons * Complete 8 management activities in the Maisonette 9 nightclub * Dance successfully in Maisonette 9, Hercules * Win the champagne drinking contest * Win a game of pool, darts, golf, and air hockey against anyone * Bring Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres to Air Hockey, Darts, Drinking, Eating, Golf, Pool, and Strip Club. * Exterminate 50 seagulls * Find 3 Random Characters * Win the cage fighting championship (6 rounds) * Complete all 15 Base Jumps Rewards * Gives the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. NOTE: When purchasing, ex., "Infinite" Rounds of Ammunition for a Pistol, saving, then re-loading that profile, will result in the Numerical Value of Ammunition being lowered to the standard for that particular Weapon. Thus, every time you buy "Infinite" ammunition for a weapon, save, then re-load, you won't have that "Infinite" ammunition from before. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars To attain 100% in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the player must: *Complete all story missions (from Yu Jian to Salt in the Wound). *Complete all 14 random encounters. *Get at least Bronze in all Odd Jobs (Vigilante, Firefighter, Paramedic, Taxi Driver, HoboTron, Fast Tracks, Noodle Run, Excess Delivery and Tattoo Parlor). *Get at least Bronze in all Time Trials. *Get at least Bronze in all Street Races. *Get at least Bronze for all weapons in the Liberty City Gun Club. *Get at least Bronze in all 30 Rampages. *Destroy all 100 Security Cameras. *Complete all 30 Unique Stunt Jumps. *Obtain all 21 safehouses. *Obtain all 8 Trophies. *Meet all 80 drug dealers. *Complete the Warehouse Raid at least once. *Find both Lions of Fo. Rewards * Upon reaching 100%, a small message congratulates the player. Notes *In the iOS version of the game, doing all the objectives above ends you up with 101.34% instead of 100%, and no message appears congratulating the player. Grand Theft Auto V * Complete all storyline missions (Prologue to Something Sensible, The Time's Come or The Third Way). * Complete all 5 of Lester's assassination missions. * Get at least a bronze medal in all 18 Ammunation shooting range challenges. * Get at least a bronze medal in all 5 street races. * Win a game of tennis. * Play a 9 hole game of golf and finish either on or below par. * Win a game of darts. * Get a private dance at the strip club. * Get at least a bronze medal in all 3 Triathlons. * Get at least a bronze medal in all 6 Offroad Races * Get at least a bronze medal in all 12 Flight School lessons. * Get at least a bronze medal in all 4 Sea Races. * Complete all parachute jumps, both from ground and helicopters. * Complete the following Strangers and Freaks: ** All 5 of Tonya's meetings (Pulling Favors to Pulling One Last Favor) ** Hao's meeting (Shift Work) ** All 6 of Beverly's meetings (Paparazzo to Paparazzo - Reality Check) ** Dreyfuss' meeting (A Starlet in Vinewood) ** 4 out of 6 of Barry's meetings (Grass Roots - Franklin , Grass Roots - The Pickup, Grass Roots - The Drag, and Grass Roots - The Smoke-In) ** 1 out of 3 of Mary-Ann's meetings (Exercising Demons - Franklin) ** Both of Omega's meetings (Far Out and The Final Frontier) ** All 4 of Dom's meetings (Risk Assessment to Uncalculated Risk) * Any 14 of the 57 Random Events. * Purchase any 5 properties. * Purchase a vehicle from a website. * Collect all 50 spaceship parts (also requirement for Omega's second meeting). * Collect all 50 letter scraps (also requirement for Dreyfuss' meeting). * Walk and play fetch with Chop. * Complete a booty call. * Receive a prostitute's service. * Hold up 1 store. * Complete 25 out of 50 Under the Bridge. * Complete 8 out of 15 Knife Flights. * Complete 25 out of 50 stunt jumps. * Visit the cinema. * Do the following activities with a friend: ** Visit a Bar ** Visit the cinema. ** Visit the Strip Club. ** Play Darts. Rewards *UFOs appear in Mount Chiliad, Fort Zancudo and Sandy Shores. *100% T-Shirt for Franklin. *Career Criminal achievement/trophy. *The Strangers and Freaks mission The Last One. External links *San Andreas 100% Checklist *GTA IV 100% Checklist *TLAD 100% Checklist *Chinatown Wars 100% Checklist *TBoGT 100% Checklist *GTA III, Vice City, and San Andreas Checklist Program de:100-Prozent-Checklisten es:100% fr:100% pt:100% ru:100% прохождение Category:100%